


Blanket burritos and long walks to the fridge

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Balthazar, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar's never been the best of people, but somehow by SOME miracle, he landed Benny. Though Balthazar's not sure what he did to get him... he must have done something right. </p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket burritos and long walks to the fridge

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Balthazar’s POV: Fifth Grade**

 

The young eleven year old stood in the rain, as he stared down at a headstone. He had never been to a funeral, though he was told he had been. Though he refused to believe he did something he didn’t remember.

It was odd watching a funeral for someone you didn’t know, but the unexpected death had come at a time which warranted it. He felt his father squeeze his shoulder, as though he needed comfort. He didn’t know this woman. He didn’t care.

When people started to disperse a woman walked up to his father, pressing her red lips against his. So this was his father’s new girlfriend? She thanked him for coming, which Balthazar watched her grip his shoulder as though wanting his comfort.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” His father spoke, a boy besides her caught his attention. The boy seemed...sad. Obviously he cared a lot for the woman who died. His father noticed Balthazar’s stare. “Balthazar, this is benny and from now on they are going to be living with us.”

Benny, huh?

Balthazar stared at him, but either of them exchanged words or conversation.

“Say hello to your new brother, benny.” The woman breathed to the boy.

Brother, huh?

At his young age, his father had been through more girlfriends than his age times three. They never last long. He had also had many ‘siblings’ that only last as long as the relationship and he would never see again. This was nothing new, he just wished they came with expiration dates so he could know if it was worth knowing their names or not.

He was surprised when The boy shoved away from his mother, and stormed off. This one was the first not to welcome him with open arms.

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Now**

 

Balthazar woke to the feel of Benny’s lips against his shoulder blade, he smiled to himself before turning over to look at him. Benny had taken off the week along with Balthazar to help benny through his rut. It was trying but he loved spending this much time with him, with their lives running around it was hard to just sit still for a moment and enjoy it. Benny had to suffer three weeks ago through balthazar’s heat, so the feeling was mutually returned by him helping benny.

This was the first time they actually have helped each other through their heats and or ruts. So this was a new experience for them. Enjoying such an intimate moment between the two.

“Already want another round?” Balthazar breathed, his body covered in cum in cracks he didn’t think about, the alpha growled conscious enough after enough sex to speak.

“I can feel myself losing myself to my rut. The more sex we have the more we can keep it at bay. ...I want to consciously enjoy every second with my mate, you know?” Benny pressed his lips to balthazar’s hand.

“What a romantic.” Balthazar smiled as benny smirked at him climbing on top of him. Balthazar smiled lovingly running his fingers through benny’s sweaty hair. “...You know...I had a dream about when we first met.” Benny paused.

“Ah, my grandma’s funeral. The worst and best day of my life…” Benny pressed kisses against Balthazar’s chest. “I love my mother, but she never raised me...my grandma did. Till my grandma died she was never there. I got postcards….”

“I was broken losing my grandma...but then...on the worse day of my life you showed up….” Benny gave a half smile. “I remember thinking, great i’m going to live with my mom's new crackhead boyfriend and son...but I had no idea you’d be my everything.” He slid his hand to caress Balthazar’s face.

“I didn’t know your name the first year.” Balthazar laughed.

“No wonder you kept calling me ‘rick’.” Benny smiled.

“That was the name of….my fifth or sixth ‘sibling’.” Balthazar thought about it. “...Or my first pets name.” Benny shook his head, pressing him back against the bed, straddling him.

“Oh you’ll pay for that.” Benny breathed, nipping at the mating scar. Balthazar let out a moan.

“Definitely the last one.” Balthazar laughed as Benny captured his lips in a lustful tease, sliding his hands down. Till a loud bang, and the sound of argument of the teen boys outside about Powerpuff girls, somewhere in the house made Balthazar groan. “We need to move out.”

“I’m way ahead of you.” Benny laughed, pressing him back into a kiss.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Sixth Grade**

 

 

Balthazar’s eyes glanced up as the sound of loud scraping gained his attention, he paused looking annoyed as he watched benny shoving all the stuff on the floor on his side. Benny seemed to simply not care what balthazar would do. Which at the moment, watching the twelve year old on all floors, pushing arm fulls of stuff closer to balthazar’s bed.

“What are you doing, rick?” Balthazar asked, as he didn’t bother looking up.

“I’m tired of you always being messy.” Benny crossed his arms.

“I’m not that messy.” Balthazar stated half listening as benny picked up a half eaten sandwich, which was now a science experiment, covered in mold.

“It’s gross.” Benny stated.

“You’ll thank me one day when you need a cool science experiment.” Balthazar still was half listening as Benny threw the sandwich away, before grabbing the magazine from balthazar’s hands and tossing it out the open window. “I was READING that.”

“Oops.” Benny shrugged, as Balthazar glared angrily before he walked over grabbing benny’s trophy from softball and dropping it out the window which landed in the dumpster down below. Benny gasped angrily as the two glared at each other.

“...Oops.” Balthazar crossed his arms, looking smug.

It was an hour later that the boys were panting and tired as they searched for things to drop from the window. They had nearly tossed every item they owned and were laughing as they watched the different items hit and miss the dumpster. The cooler crap purposely being missed, and watching it hit the ground from their ten story apartment.

Benny glanced down as the tv in their room hit the side of the dumpster and both boys laughed at the sight.

“Did you SEE that?!” Balthazar laughed. “The glass SHATTERED!”

“Again! Again!” Benny laughed as they both glanced around for something but the only thing the boys hadn’t tossed at this point were the beds. Benny looked defeated, disappointed, as he found nothing.

“I know what we can throw.” Balthazar stated as he left the room coming back with the over large photo of their parents, both wearing matching outfits and photography for their mating announcement. Though he had lost track what number Benny’s mother was with his dad’s girlfriends. Benny’s mother was only the fourth woman his father had mated, so she almost got top three on that list. Definitely top five.

“They will KILL us if they find out.” Benny whispered as balthazar smirked.

“...Who said they will find out…?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow. Benny slowly started to smile, and moved to hold the frame as well. They centered it, and smiled at each other before letting it go. It hit the side of the trash can hard, shattering everywhere and it’s remains fell perfectly into the trash. The boys cheered laughing, high fiving when a loud yelling caught their attention.

“BALTHAZAR! BENNY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!” They both tensed glancing down to see their parents down below, which they both ducked and looked at each other in fear about being caught before they both busted up laughing.

Their punishment was to find all their times they threw away before the garbage man came, so the boys by a lantern hanging from the lid were fishing through the trash.

“Well...that was fun.” Balthazar laughed as benny smiled softly.

“Fun but stupid.” Benny stated.

“Fun needs a little stupid.” Balthazar winked as benny blushed. “...you know you’re kind of cool.”

“Kinda?” Benny teased.

“Okay...pretty cool.” Balthazar corrected.

“Cool enough to be your brother?” Benny asked, as Balthazar eyed him.

“No….I will never see you as a brother.” Balthazar scoffed as Benny glanced away. “...but you are cool enough to be my friend.” Benny smiled happily as he moved into balthazar’s arms holding him close. Balthazar didn’t hung back by the affection but simply smiled at the smaller preteen, softly brushing his hand through his hair.

Maybe...getting attached to one of his temporary siblings wasn’t...too bad.

___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Now**

 

Balthazar climbed out of bed, tired and sore. Though he maybe got roughly four hours last night, waking up to benny whimpering and needy during his rut, when benny finally passed out it gave him enough time to shower and get cleaned up. Eat.

During a rut their mate has to endure too, He loved making love to benny. He loved being so close to him. Which was why he vowed to stay the whole week with him. Normally, they would only spend half the time in there, unless they were actively trying to get pregnant.

Balthazar touched his stomach, sadly as he glanced back at benny. Though he was mated to a beta, he still went through heats. Which Balthazar thought in his own right was cruel. Why would god make beta. They were the inbetweens. They suffered through heats, yet they could never get pregnant? Though their heats were different then omega’s. They still suffered something. Mostly what felt like suffering a terrible fever, they would be out of it and sweaty. Sex made it bearable.

He slid on some of his dirty clothes, as he hesitantly unlocked the bedroom door making sure not to wake up benny. Walking out into the living room, he smiled seeing Dean curled on the couch eating chocolate, still contently in his pajamas. Watching Supernatural, which he wore was like they ripped them off and put them in a fanfiction.

Dean glanced up noticing balthazar’s presence as Balthazar took in the large abundance of flowers and candy everywhere.

“Castiel still feel guilty?” Balthazar asked, as Dean smiled.

“Enough that he’s making me gain seven pounds in less than a week.” Dean moved to stand, but Balthazar moved to him helping him up out of instinct. Dean gave him a thankful smile, as Dean made a surprised noise.

“You okay?” Balthazar asked worried.

“Someone’s awake.” Dean breathed rubbing his belly, smiling lovingly at it. Missing the look of longing in balthazar's face. When Dean glanced up, Balthazar’s face looked different, he was trying to hide his pain. “Did you want to feel them?”

Balthazar’s hand was moved before he could speak. He felt the movement on Dean’s swollen belly, and when a harsh kick against his hand made Balthazar rip his hand away. Dean blinked confused at his reaction as balthazar ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey, do you mind if I use your shower? I don’t want to wake up benny.” Balthazar spoke as Dean nodded softly.

“Of course.” Dean nodded, as Balthazar turned but paused.

“I’m...sorry for you know...I just kind of got use to the house magically cleaning the house and….It slipped my mind that it doesn’t you know?” Balthazar stated as Dean nodded.

“It’s okay. I get it. You...got a lot going on.” Dean stated as Balthazar glanced away. “Hey are you okay? You seem...off?”

“Yeah...I’m just...his rut you know?” Balthazar lied as Dean hesitantly nodded.

“...You know I’m here if you want to talk.” Dean spoke as Balthazar nodded hesitantly.

“Thanks.” Balthazar paused only for a moment before he turned walking away leaving Dean alone to shower.

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Seventh Grade**

 

Balthazar stared up at the sex education class images, watching as they talked about pregnancy, and how to avoid sex till you were ready.

“I never want to get pregnant.” Benny’s voice whispered as Balthazar glanced at him. “I hope I’m a alpha.”

“Please, you are lame like beta’s.” Balthazar teased back. “Only cool people are alpha’s.”

“Oh yeah? What you think you’re a alpha?” Benny raised an eyebrow teasing back.

“No...I think I’m a omega.” Balthazar spoke confidently, as Benny’s face fell slightly. “...One day, I think...I’ll mate and have a couple kids with someone I really love….It’s lame but...it’s something I always dreamed about.”

Balthazar’s hand touched his own stomach as he started up at the detailed growing of a baby. Missing the hurt look from benny, who opened his mouth to say something but looked away instead.

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Seventh Grade**

 

Laying in bed, Balthazar couldn’t sleep, it was late and the whole house was quiet except for the fighting of their parents. It was happening almost every night now, hushed and angry whispers back and forth. Balthazar was worried. What if they split? He would never see benny again.

He climbed out of bed, moving to crawl into Benny’s who woke by the movement. Scooting back to accept the company. Balthazar laid facing him, as Benny rubbed his eyes.

“They are fighting again.” Balthazar whispered.

“You said this is the longest relationship your dad has had, I’m sure he won’t call it quits.” Benny spoke, as Balthazar felt tears in his eyes. “Hey, hey. I promise, you won’t lose us. My mom won’t drop you like your nothing. She’s not like the rest-”

“I don’t care if I lose your mom.” Balthazar sobbed. “I care if I lose you.” Benny was quiet for a long time.

“...Why?” Benny whispered as Balthazar said nothing letting the tears fall. Benny seemed almost desperate for a answer. “B...because you will lose your brother?”

Balthazar shook his head no.

“....Because you’ll lose a friend?” Benny whispered hesitantly.

Balthazar shook his head no slowly, as the two stared at each other for a long time. Saying nothing, benny’s eyes took in his face before he hesitantly leaned in pressing his lips to balthazar’s who sucked in air at the kiss.

It felt as good as he imagined Benny’s lips felt, a little wetter then he thought it would but Balthazar’s lips slowly pressed back. His arms wrapping around Benny’s neck as the kisses continued, hard but slow. Filled with the emotions of years of just wanting to kiss each other.  
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Now**

 

 

Balthazar returned to the room with a few more snacks, chewing contently on some crackers and ham which was one of his favorite snacks. He got into his bedroom quickly, locking the door behind him as he rubbed a sore muscle on his back. Benny stirred at his attention, as balthazar crawled in bed with him.

“Hey…” Benny whispered as Balthazar pressed a cracker to his lips. Which benny took and chewed tiredly.

“You’re done with your rut. You don’t smell like you’re still in it.” Balthazar commented as Benny nodded.

“That was quicker than my ruts were normally.” Benny whispered pressing his lips against his shoulder. “I normally last longer than two days.”

“Maybe because I was here to help you this time.” Balthazar offered as Benny nodded.

“Maybe.” Benny smiled softly pressing his lips to balthazar’s as Balthazar lightly kissed back. Feeling Benny’s hand slid down his shirt.

“I just showered.” Balthazar whined.

“One more round.” Benny hummed as Balthazar laughed setting his crackers down.

“Fine, you win...because you are so stink’n cute.” Balthazar hummed pressing him into a kiss, as Benny moved on top of him.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Eighth Grade**

 

Benny pressed soft kisses against Balthazar’s neck, as they slowly enjoyed each others company, before the eighth grade year started. They only had a couple days left of break. With their parents off at work, they could spend the days being affectionate. Pressing kisses and acting like a normal couple.

“Did you want a girl or a boy?” Balthazar whispered as Benny pressed kisses on his skin.

“I think I want a boy.” Benny confessed.

“A boy?” Balthazar laughed.

“Why what do you want?” Benny asked, as Balthazar turned in the bed to look at him.

“...I want to one day come out you know…?” Balthazar whispered taking his hand. “...I’m tired of hiding our relationship because people don’t understand.” Benny looked down sadly.

“Well. They think we are brothers.” Benny stated.

“Not blood.” Balthazar sat up. “Besides it’s not like we were raised together really, and besides we never saw each other as brothers.”

“I know.” Benny spoke as Balthazar looked down sadly. “And one day we won’t have to hide anymore...Balthy, I want to have a family with you, I want to mate you one day and...One day we will have the most beautiful babies. Little me and a little you inside your swollen belly.”

“I...can’t wait either…” Balthazar confessed blushing. “...Tell me you love me.” Balthazar whispered as Benny pressed his lips against Balthazar’s.

“I love you so much.” Benny whispered as balthazar leaned in for another kiss, but their bedroom door being forced open made them pull away quickly from each other. The door coming to a stop because of a dresser door they used to lock their door since they didn’t have a lock.

“Benny?” Benny’s mother spoke, as Balthazar moved to push the drawer in.

“Yeah?” Benny asked as Balthazar blinked at her.

“Can you come with me to the grocery store? I need a second hand.” She spoke as Benny nodded.

“Want me to come too?” Balthazar asked as she responded rather quickly.

“No. It’s okay.” She gave a quick smile as she ushered Benny along. “Enjoy your day off.” Balthazar choked out a symbol, as she closed the door on him. There...was no way she heard them right?  
_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Now**

 

 

Balthazar stood in his medical class, wearing a lab coat, as the instructor went over what they would be doing today. Today, they would be testing pee from one person from the group and test it on multiple things and see if they did it right to get the results.

Balthazar had two girls on his team, which he didn’t mind at all, but since he was the only one who had to pee at the moment. He was the one that volunteered. The class laughing and joking as they learned how to run tests. One girl spilled her teammates pee on them, which made the teacher tell the class to be careful. The class read outloud their results to the class once they were done.

The goal being to not be the last group done, or having to clean the containers of pee when they were done. So to save time, they had each person in their group do one of the tests, which with the majority of the class finishing on time. They were neck and neck with the other last group hoping to be finished before the other.

“D-Done!” One girl spoke handing him the results as the other forced them into his hands as well. Balthazar stood quickly, the chair scraping as the class turned.

“Done?” The teacher asked as Balthazar nodded, the last group groaned. “Now, let’s see if he was correct. Otherwise they lose.” The last group listened in, as Balthazar cleared his throat.

“Well, the specimen, Does not show any signs of inflammation which means no Urinary or Kidney infections.” Balthazar spoke, as he flipped the page looking at the first girls results.

“The also specimen doesn’t have high blood sugar levels, which means they don’t have diabetes, Phew on that one.” He joked the class laughed as he looked at the last girls results.

“And the rather attractive specimen is definitely not-” Balthazar stopped with the jokes, as he read over the results, quite and staring at them in shock. Before he turned to the girl, his breath ragid. “This can’t be right.”

“It is. I did it twice.” She whispered back as the class stared at them waiting. “See the levels here-”

“I know what the levels say, this isn’t true.” Balthazar spoke. “This can’t be right.”

“It is!” She insisted before Balthazar could continue to argue the teacher snatched the results from his hand.

“Are you having a hard time reading these?” The teacher tsked. “If that’s a yes, then you lost and have to clean the beakers.”

“I can read them just fine, but-” Balthazar choked out.

“Then what were the results?” The teacher asked.

“....” Balthazar said nothing before he let out breath. “The specimen’s levels say it’s positive for the last test. But sir... It’s wrong.” The teacher eyed him and the results before glancing at him again.

“See me after class.” The teacher spoke, as the bell rang. The class cleared out, as Balthazar waited till the last person left, collecting his stuff he moved to the the front where the teacher was looking over his results. “Now, tell me why you think these are wrong?”

“There is no way they can be right. Impossible even.” Balthazar choked out, as The teacher lightly tossed the pages in front of him lightly, as he leaned back in his chair.

“I’m confused, what’s impossible about an nineteen year old omega specimen being pregnant?” The teacher asked.

“That’s the thing sir, I’m not a omega.” Balthazar stated, the words being hard to swallow. “I’m a beta. Those girls must have changed the pee.”

“Did you see the pee leave your sight?” The teacher asked. No...It hadn’t.

“N-No.” Balthazar choked, he had total control of his pee the entire time…

“Did you see them leave the room to use the bathroom?” He asked as Balthazar shook his head no. “....Go get another sample, we will test the pee again. See if it isn’t another concern. Because if what you are saying is true, you might have a serious medical issue.” Balthazar hesitantly nodded.

Leaving the room again, he only came back with a fresh sample, which the teacher took. He watched the teacher, do the necessary testing with ease. When the results printed, the teacher took them, reading them over.

“How sure are you that you’re a beta?” The teacher spoke, as balthazar took the results looking them over.

“...I...” Balthazar whispered.

“Who told you, you were?” The teacher asked.

“....One...of my dad’s ex mates…” Balthazar choked out, as the teacher eyed him. "My dad and her split in the middle of eighth grade."

“I mean, it’s possible to confuse the two, and I’m sure you’ve been telling people your entire life so no one bothered to question it or test you...But those test results don’t lie….” The teacher sighed crossing his arms. “You’re a bonafide pregnant omega….Congratulations.” Balthazar stared down at the results, with shaky fingers. Tears slid down his face, falling onto the paper.

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: Eighth Grade**

 

Balthazar shook and panted, as his heat came. He cried and whimpered till benny grew worried and had gone to get their parents. Benny was forced to sleep in the living room till Balthazar’s heat was done. Benny’s mother being the only one allowed inside.

“Why do I not feel so good?” Balthazar whimpered sweat spilling down his face, as benny’s mother eyed him.

“It’s what happens when you’re a beta, my sweet. Your body is making you sterile.” She spoke her tongue coldly, as Balthazar choked out reaching for her as she turned to look at him.

“St-Sterile?” He whispered as she gave him a pretend sad smile.

“My poor sweet, you were never meant to have babies. This proves it. One day you will make a female alpha very happy.” She shrugged moving to leave. “Besides....I couldn’t imagine anyone wanting kids with you…I mean...What’s the point in you now, right?” Balthazar felt tears swell in his eyes, as she turned at the doorway smiling sweetly. “I’m just outside if you need anything.”

 

Balthazar felt tears spilling from his eyes, the words hitting him hard, as he cried from the pain of his first heat, and the tears of his loss.

___________________________________________________

 

 

**Benny’s POV: Now**

 

 

Benny panted heavily as he laid back on the bench, Castiel moving to sit next to him. Panting roughly, as they exchanged a single water between them both.

“How’s Dean and you?” Benny panted.

“We are working out our kinks but...he’s doing much better. Happier. I come home during lunch and come home straight after work to be with him. He’s been loving all the work I have been putting into our relationship. The surprise chocolates are his favorite.” Castiel confessed.

“That’s good.” Benny smiled.

“Yeah, I’m...loving the fact I can truly spoil him. I want Dean to know how much he really means to me, you know?” Castiel confessed.

“That’s awesome, Cas. It’s a big thing to admit you were wrong and work on it.” Benny stated as Castiel nodded. 

“What’s up with you being here anyways? I thought you were out with a rut?” Castiel asked.

“So did I! Crazy right? I stopped after two days.” Benny chuckled.

“Going to need that blue pill soon?” Castiel teased as Benny rolled his eyes, something behind Benny caught Castiel’s attention. “Balthazar?” Benny turned seeing Balthazar standing a bit away at the entrance of the station.

“I’ll be right back.” Benny stated as he jogged over to balthazar who slowly blinked up at him, holding a piece of paper in his hand. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah...I-I told them I had news on your grandma’s condition...To...explain me needing to see you so badly.” Balthazar choked out, shaking slightly.

“I’m sorry to report my dead grandma’s condition has been the same since she died.” Benny stated crossing his arms. “...Balthazar, what’s going on that you couldn’t wait till I came home to tell me?”

“....” Balthazar handed him the paper, as Benny took it glancing over the words on the page. The words, one month were circled as well as the words estimated due date: October twenty fourth. Benny took in the paper, but the words read over and over again seemed like a foreign language.

“I-It must have been when I first went into heat.” Balthazar choked out looking at his fingers. “...That’s when it must have happened.”

“...What must have…?” Benny whispered, the words slowly trying to process in his brain.

“...I-I’m...I’m...pregnant, Ben.” Balthazar looked him in the eyes, tears sliding down his face as he smiled at him. “...I’m pregnant...with a little me and little you.” Balthazar placed benny’s hand on his stomach, as Benny’s face slowly lit up with life.

“T-This april fools? O-Or a joke?” Benny choked out as Balthazar shook his head no, as Benny broke into sobs. Picking him up and spinning him, he held him affectionately. He didn’t care how. He didn’t care if it was some freak accident or a miracle, or if raptor jesus descended right now to prank him. Holding his mate close he nuzzled against him, before letting Balthazar down and pressing multiple kisses to his stomach holding him from the waist sobbing into his stomach as Balthazar ran fingers through his hair lovingly.

Meeting balthazar was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life and he was more than blessed to be mated to him, but...he must have done something right in his life to get them because he damn right didn’t deserve his perfect beautiful mate...or a beautiful child inside of him….because somehow he was blessed with them both...and he would never have it any other way….


End file.
